RFC 1889 (http://www.faqs.org/rfcs/rfc1889.html) describes a real-time transport protocol (“RTP”) that employs one or more voice/data packets to transmit voice/data between endpoints over a packet-switched network. The data comprises real-time characteristics, for example, interactive audio and/or video. RTP employs a Real-Time Control Protocol (“RTCP”) to monitor performance of and/or test transmission of the voice/data packets over the packet-switched network. RTCP employs one or more maintenance packets to provide for the monitoring of the voice/data packets. The endpoints establish a first connection over the packet-switched network. The endpoints transmit the voice/data packets over the first connection. The endpoints establish a second connection over the packet-switched network. The endpoints transmit the maintenance packets over the second connection to monitor the voice/data packets over the first connection. The transmission of maintenance packets over the second connection increases an amount of network traffic over the packet-switched network. As the amount of network traffic increases, performance of the network degrades. As one shortcoming, the maintenance packets issued onto the network to monitor the voice/data packets affect the performance of the voice/data packets.
Therefore, a need exists to monitor performance of and/or test the transmission of voice/data packets on a network without altering performance of the voice/data packets.